1. Field to which invention relates
The present invention relates to a flexible light guide, and more particularly to a light guide in the case of which the light is transmitted through an elongated liquid column operating as a "light guide or optic fiber", and surrounded by a flexible tube of plastics material.
2. The Prior Art
Known light guides of this type have the disadvantage that their transmission becomes poorer in the course of time. It has been found that this is to a large extent due to the fact that the light conducting liquid wets the material of the flexible tube and diffuses out through the usually relatively thin wall of the plastics material flexible tube so that small gas bubbles are produced in the tube, which disperse or diffuse the light and reduce transmission.